A Sleepover With Kenny
by RileyRiott
Summary: Kenny comes over for a sleepover with Stan and Kyle and sees something they didn't want him to. What's the best way to deal with this kind of situation? Invite him to join of course.


After Stan and Kyle had taken things to the next level in their relationship all they did was fuck like rabbits. It was nice that Stan liked bottoming because Kyle was sure if he'd been the only one getting fucked all the time he'd never be able to sit down. He smiled to himself as he began to daydream about how Stan had been so eager to be with him that he'd begged him to fuck him up against his bedroom door after school last Friday. Good thing Stan's parents hadn't been home.

"What are you smiling about, Gaylord?" Cartman said from the opposite side of the table.

"None of your business, Fat Ass," Kyle spat back after having his little bubble popped by the other boy.

"Probably thinking about sucking Stan's cock, we all know that's what you guys do at your stupid sleepovers," Cartman teased.

Kyle immediately looked to Stan with wide eyes. Neither one of them had told their friends about their relationship for this exact reason. How could Cartman know?

"Shut up, Fat Ass. You're just mad because we never invite you and no one wants to suck your little prick," Stan said without missing a beat.

"No way. I'll leave the dick sucking to Kyle, thank you very much," Cartman said, as he jerked his hand near his face and stuck his tongue against his cheek to mimic a blowjob.

Kyle just scowled at him. God, he hated Cartman. He didn't even know why they still hung out with him; he hadn't changed since elementary school and Kyle doubted he ever would.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kenny asked, as he joined them at the table, sitting next to Cartman.

"Just talking about how Stan and Kyle never invite anybody else to their sleepovers because they don't want anyone to find out that all they do is suck each others cocks," Cartman explained.

Kyle wanted to argue or to hit the fat asshole, but stopped himself. He knew Cartman just wanted to get a rise out of him and if he reacted he'd only be giving him what he wanted. Plus, even though he would never admit it to the fucktard that was definitely why he and Stan didn't invite anyone else to join them during their weekly sleepovers. He wanted to be alone with his boyfriend whenever he could and the best time for that was during those weekend.

"Are you sure that's why they don't invite you, Cartman? I thought it was because you always clogged up everyone's toilet when you stayed over," Kenny teased Cartman.

"Shut up, Kenny," Cartman whined, but didn't say anything else.

Kyle smiled at his other friend and Kenny smiled back. Somehow Kenny had perfected the skill of knowing what to say to shut Cartman up without getting himself riled up; Kyle envied that.

"So, now that we've gotten it out of the way about why you never invite Lard Ass anymore, now we can talk about why I never get an invite," Kenny's tone was joking, but his eyes looked a little hurt.

Kyle immediately felt bad when he noticed Kenny's usual bright blue eyes dim a little. Cartman was and always would be an asshole, but Kenny was a good friend, probably even his second best friend – after Stan of course, and it was wrong of them to always ditch him on the weekends so that they could fool around.

"Figured you wouldn't want to hang out with us on the weekends after seeing us in school everyday," Stan offered with a shrug, as he went back to picking at his lunch.

" _You guys_ see each other all the time during the week and still want to hang out with each other on the weekends," Kenny countered.

"Well, that's different," Kyle tried to explain.

"How?" Kenny asked.

"Because–"

"Because they're gay lovers, Kenny. Don't you listen to anything I say?" Cartman chimed in.

They all ignored Cartman's remark.

"Dudes, this is our last year in school together." Kenny said when Stan and Kyle took too long to answer his question. "When you guys go off to college next year I won't see you at all, so don't you think we should make the most of this time?" Kenny asked with a small smile that almost reached his eyes.

Hearing Kenny exclude himself from their lives after high school only made Kyle feel worse. Unlike Cartman Kenny had changed as they'd gotten older, but his family situation hadn't. Kenny's family was still dirt poor and even though he'd started doing better in school it hadn't been enough to get him any scholarships or anything. Kenny was probably right, once he and Stan went away to college they wouldn't see him much if at all anymore.

"Sorry, Ken. I never thought about it that way. Why don't you come over to Stan's place after school?" Kyle offered in an attempt to make amends.

"You sure?"

He felt something hit his ankle under the table and looked over at Stan when he realized it was the other boy's foot. Kyle gave him a look that clearly said, _what else was I supposed to do._ Stan didn't say anything to Kyle, just looked over to Kenny.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Kyle said with a genuine smile.

Yes, he would have liked it to be just him and Stan this weekend, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Cool, guys. It'll be like old times," Kenny said excitedly.

After school Stan and Kyle walked to Stan's house together as usual. Kenny had said he'd come over after he walked Karen home. As the entered Stan's bedroom Kyle noticed that the other boy had a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, as he sat down next to Stan on his bed.

At first Stan didn't say anything, but after some more prompting from Kyle he eventually opened up about what was bugging him.

"I've been thinking about fucking you all week and now I can't because Kenny's coming over." Stan practically pouted as he spoke.

Kyle couldn't help but to laugh a little in response. His boyfriend was such a horny bastard.

"It's not funny, Kyle," Stan barked at him before grabbing one of Kyle's hands and pressing it against the front of his jeans.

That cut Kyle's laughter short. There was only a slight bulge in Stan's pants, but Kyle knew it wouldn't take long to change that. Heat radiated from the material as Kyle instinctively began to massage Stan's dick through his pants.

"Don't," Stan hissed, but didn't push Kyle's hand away.

"Why?" Kyle asked in a low voice before he leaned in and began to plant soft kisses on Stan's jaw and neck.

"Because you're only going to make me want to fuck you more, you asshole."

Even though Stan's words were a bit harsh he still never pushed Kyle away. In fact he placed one of his own hands over Kyle's and began to help him coax his cock into a full erection.

"I could suck you off before Kenny gets here," Kyle moved his lips up to Stan's ear to whisper the words.

The redhead wasn't just offering for his boyfriend's sake, but because now he really had a craving to taste Stan's cock.

"I don't think we have –"

"I'll make it quick," Kyle said before Stan could finish his sentence.

All Stan did was nod in response. With that, Kyle quickly slid down to the floor and took a position between Stan's legs and began working on getting his boyfriend's massive cock out of his pants. Once Kyle had Stan's cock out he only took a few moments to admire it before he shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Kyle," Stan cried out above him and immediately gripped on to Kyle's hair and began to thrust up into his mouth.

Kyle responded by bobbing his head up and down on Stan's shaft even faster; he still couldn't take the full length, but was now able to get past the halfway mark. Kyle began to moan around Stan's cock just the way he knew the other boy liked it.

"Shit, shit. That's it, baby. Moan on my dick while you suck it."

Sucking Stan's cock and hearing him talk like that always turned Kyle on and this time was no exception. Kyle quickly pulled out his own cock and began pumping it as he continued to suck Stan off.

"God, you're mouth feels so fucking good, Kyle, but I still wish I could fuck your tight little ass," Stan groaned as his thrusts into Kyle's mouth got a little sloppy. "If Kenny wasn't coming over I'd pin you to the floor and slam my cock in and out of you until I filled your ass up. You love when I come in your ass, don't you Kyle?"

Kyle whimpered around Stan's cock as the other boy's words sent several fantasies through his mind. In that moment he was really regretting inviting their friend over. Out of nowhere Stan pulled Kyle's mouth off of his cock roughly by his hair. Kyle gulped in air now that his mouth was free of Stan's erection. His eyes were a bit watery, but he could still see Stan's thick, wet dick bouncing angrily in front of him. Stan stood up and used the hand that wasn't gripping onto Kyle's curls to bring his cock over to the kneeling boy's mouth. He traced the outline of Kyle's lips with just the head of his cock as he continued to whisper all the nasty things he would've done to Kyle if Kenny hadn't been coming over.

"Guess we'll both just have to settle with me coming in your mouth," Stan said before he started pushing his cock back into Kyle's eager mouth.

Now that Stan was standing he fucked Kyle's mouth relentlessly. As Stan fucked Kyle's face drool and precum filled Kyle's mouth and spilled out of the corners and down his jaw. While Kyle let Stan use his mouth he focused on his own cock. Even though precum and been leaking from the top like a broken faucet it still wasn't slick enough for him to fist it like he wanted to, but there was no way he was going to pull off of Stan's cock before the other boy flooded his mouth with his jizz just so he could get the baby oil out of the nightstand. He didn't mind waiting, but luckily for him Stan didn't make him wait too long. Stan's only warning to him was a strangled cry of "fuck" before he began coating Kyle's mouth and throat with cum. Even though Kyle was a little caught off guard he was still able to swallow it all. Stan continued to fuck his mouth for a while longer after he'd spewed his load into Kyle's mouth.

But eventually Stan began to ease his cock out of Kyle's mouth.

"That was so fucking–"

"Hot."

Stan's sentence was cut off by the very familiar voice of another boy. They both turned in shock to see Kenny's head peeking through Stan's bedroom door. Kyle immediately jumped up from the floor and began trying to explain away what Kenny had seen as he shoved his throbbing cock back into his pants.

"Stan, why didn't you lock the door?" Kyle turned and shouted at his boyfriend.

"My parents weren't home, plus I didn't think we were going to do any– wait, Kyle you came in after me. Why didn't _you_ lock the door?" Stan said irritatedly.

"Relax, guys it's not a big deal," Kenny said, as he slowly made his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Kyle and Stan both asked in unison.

"Look, I don't care that you guys are gay or whatever…I'm just shocked Fat Ass was right about something for once," Kenny said with a small smirk.

"You can't tell–" Kyle started to say.

"No way am I telling Cartman about this," Kenny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Stan sounded a little suspicious.

For some reason Kenny's cheeks started to turn red and he became extremely interested in a stray piece of thread hanging from his t-shirt.

"Kenny, what's going on, man?" Kyle asked as he started to feel a bit suspicious too. Was Kenny going to try to blackmail them or something? It's not like either of them were rich.

"Uhh…it's just…like I said I thought it was hot…so why would I tell Cartman? He'd only call me gay for watching." Kenny still didn't look at them.

"Did you really think it was hot?" Stan asked, as he got an odd look in his dark blue eyes.

Kenny nodded. "Sorry for creeping on you guys like that. I just didn't really think about knocking. I know I probably should've just closed the door when I saw what was going on, but I couldn't stop watching," Kenny explained sheepishly.

"What did you think was hot about it?" Stan pressed for more details.

Now, Kyle looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. What was Stan trying to do?

"Uhh… you know seeing Kyle suck your cock and the stuff you said to him while he did it. It was just really fucking hot – you know what I should just go…you guys don't have to invite me to any more sleepovers again," Kenny said before he turned back towards the door.

"Don't go, Ken," Kyle said for some reason.

"What? Why not?" Kenny said with a look of shock on his face.

Kyle didn't know how to answer that. He just knew that he didn't want Kenny to feel bad or to leave.

"Because, Kyle still hasn't come and I'm getting horny again."

"What?" Kyle and Kenny both looked at Stan like he had grown a second head.

"Stan, what are you talking about?" Kyle asked the dark haired boy.

"Come on, Kyle. You wanted Kenny to sleepover, right? Plus it was you that forgot to lock the door. Don't you think it's fair that he gets to participate in _all_ our sleepover activities?" Stan asked as he pulled Kyle into his arms and began to kiss and suck on his neck.

That was one of Kyle's major weak spots so he was pretty much rendered speechless.

"Uhh…guys," Kenny stammered as he looked over at them.

Stan pulled off of Kyle's neck to speak, "Kenny, you liked watching Kyle make me come, right?"

Kenny nodded.

"So, don't you think you'd like watching me make Kyle come too?" Stan asked, as he slipped his hand down the front of Kyle's jeans and boxers and began rubbing and tugging at Kyle's cock.

Kenny said nothing just stood there and licked his lips.

"Kyle, take your clothes off and lay on the bed," Stan instructed as he slipped his hand back out of Kyle's pants.

Kyle was so turned on that he did what Stan said with little hesitation.

"Kenny, get over here," Stan told their friend after he stripped off his own clothes and crawled on the bed and knelt between Kyle's already parted legs.

Kenny awkwardly walked over and stood by the side of the bed.

"Kyle, do you want Kenny to see me make you come with my mouth or my cock?" Stan asked as he reached down and began stroking Kyle's cock.

Now, Kyle was the one blushing. He knew his answer, but he felt too embarrassed to say it. Stan must have realized that because he just smiled down at him and told Kenny to hand him the baby oil out of the nightstand. Kenny stayed silent as he stumbled to do what he was told. Once Stan had the oil he poured some on his fingers then on Kyle's pulsing hole and lastly on Kyle's cock.

"Kenny, Kyle loves getting fingered before I fuck him," Stan informed the blond haired boy as he brought a finger to Kyle's opening and began to press it in.

Kyle softly groaned in response. Even though he wasn't new to this and Stan was right about how much he enjoyed it, the initial penetration was always jarring for him. Stand fingered him with just one finger for several minutes before he added another. Kyle vaguely heard Kenny gasp beside them, but was too caught up in the now amazing feeling of Stan's fingers pumping inside of him.

"Kenny, did you lock the door?" Stan asked out of nowhere.

Kenny quickly ran off and Kyle heard the sound of the door's lock click into place a few seconds later.

"Thanks, don't want anyone else walking in on us," Stan said, as he thrust his fingers in and out of Kyle faster and harder.

Kyle ignored the little tone in his boyfriend's voice and focused on the pleasure his fingers were giving him. He cried and bucked up into the air when Stan hit that perfect spot inside of him.

"Is he okay?" Kenny asked Stan, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I just hit his prostate – guy g-spot. He loves it. Tell Kenny you love it, Kyle," Stan said before he found that bundle of nerves again and tapped against it.

"Fuck, I love it, Stan. Keep doing it, please?" Kyle begged as he took his oiled up cock into his hand and started stroking it shamelessly.

"Told ya," Stan said with a grin as he looked over at Kenny.

Kenny just nodded.

"Kyle, I'm hard again." Stan gestured down at his renewed erection as he slowly removed his fingers from Kyle's quivering hole.

Stan grabbed the bottle of oil and messily poured some on his own cock before bringing it to Kyle's puckered opening and started to press into him. Kyle bit his lip and fisted his cock even harder as Stan entered him. It felt so good to have Stan's cock stretching him open like that. When Stan was all the way in he immediately began pulling back out. Stan wasted no time building up to that rough rhythm that Kyle loved so much.

"Kenny, look how well Kyle takes my dick," Stan said, as he continued to push inside of Kyle.

With Stan fucking him Kyle had almost forgotten that Kenny was there watching them. He turned his head to the side and found Kenny intently staring down at Stan's cock slowly slipping in and out of him. Kyle could also see that the blond boy was sporting a massive hard on in his jeans and was rubbing it, for some reason that turned Kyle on even more. Since, Kyle had accepted that he was into guys he'd began to appraise all of his friends. Obviously, Stan had been the sexiest one too him, but at some point he had decided that Kenny was attractive too. However, now he was seeing Kenny as sexy.

"You want him to take it out for you, Kyle?"

Kyle quickly turned to look back up at Stan.

"What?"

"You're looking at Kenny's cock while I fuck you. Do you want him to take it out and show it to you?"

Kenny looked up at Kyle when Stan said that. Kyle blushed harder than he ever had in his entire life. It was so embarrassing to have both their eyes on him during something like that.

"Go ahead, Kenny, take it out for him," Stan nodded over to their friend.

Kenny looked between both of them repeatedly, unsure until they both nodded that it was okay, and then he slowly reached over to his protruding fly. He popped the button first then eased the zipper down before reaching back up to his waist and carefully easing the jeans and his boxers down his body.

"Fuck," Stan hissed and began to drive his cock into Kyle harder, when Kenny's cock bounced into view.

Kyle was speechless again. It was bigger than both of theirs and it was oozing precum like crazy. Immediately Kyle wanted to taste it and felt bad about it. Stan was his boyfriend and even though Stan had been the one to suggest all of this it was still wrong for Kyle to think about sucking someone else off. However, Stan must not have been thinking that because a moment later he instructed Kyle to suck Kenny's cock.

"What?" Kenny and Kyle both asked at the same time.

"Suck Kenny's cock. I can see it in your eyes that you want to," Stan said as he continued to fuck Kyle.

"Stan, I'm sor–" Kyle started apologize.

"Babe, it's okay. I want you to do it too," Stan leaned down and kissed Kyle's lips for the first time since they'd entered his room.

Stan was such a good kisser and as his tongue explored and devoured Kyle's mouth he once again forgot Kenny was there until Stan mentioned him again.

"Go ahead, Kyle. You're still mine. You'll always be mine. You hear that, McCormick?" Stan turned to look at Kenny.

"Yeah," was all Kenny said.

"Good. He can suck your cock, but Kyle is mine."

Kenny went back to offering nods in response.

"Now, suck his cock, Kyle. I want to see your mouth full of Kenny's dick before I come inside your ass."

Kyle moaned at Stan's words before he turned his head back to the side and looked at Kenny's cock. God, it was so fucking big.

"Kenny, move closer so he can suck it, dumb ass," Stan instructed when neither Kyle nor Kenny did anything but look at each other.

Kenny moved closer to the bed so that his cock was almost touching Kyle's lips. Kyle reached up and took it with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his own cock and steadied the beast. Like the first time Kyle had blown Stan he started out by just licking and exploring Kenny's cock with just his tongue. Kenny moaned above him and he relaxed some.

"That's it, baby, make him moan."

Stan's encouraging words made Kyle even more eager to please Kenny, so he spit on the other boy's cock a few times before he slowly opened up his mouth as wide as he could get it and used his hand to guide Kenny's dick into his mouth. Kenny's cock stretched Kyle's mouth just like Stan's stretched his ass; it was almost painful but the sounds both boys made above him made the discomfort worth it. As Kyle began to suck Kenny off he realized that he couldn't even make it halfway down the shaft like he did with Stan, so he stroked the rest as best as he could.

"Fuck," Kenny swore above him as he took some of Kyle's hair into one of his hands.

"He's good, isn't he?" Stan asked the other boy.

"Yes, so good. I've never…this is my first time with a…" Kenny trailed off.

"It's so much better than with a girl," Stan replied as he gripped onto Kyle's hips tighter.

"Definitely," Kenny said, as he began to buck his hips and fuck Kyle's mouth.

It wasn't until that moment that Kyle realized that he had two cocks inside of him, that both his holes were being filled…and he loved it and moaned around Kenny's cock to show it.

"God, yes…" Kenny cried out.

"I love when he moans on my dick like that. Kyle, do it again. Kenny likes it."

Kyle didn't really need to be asked to moan because what they were doing to him made sure that was the only thing he could do. As both boys battered into him he started losing the rhythm he was using to stroke his own cock.

"Kenny, stroke his cock for him," Stan said as he kept one hand on Kyle's hip and used the other to roll and pinch his sensitive nipples.

Kenny didn't hesitate to comply. He brushed Kyle's loose hold away and took his dripping erection into his hand and began tugging at it. Kenny didn't know his body the way Stan did so it took awhile for him to find a technique that Kyle really got off on, but when he did he stuck with it and Kyle was extremely grateful.

"Kyle, you look so fucking hot taking both our dicks. I fucking love you, baby."

It was weird and sweet to hear Stan say something so dirty followed by something so sweet.

"Stan, I'm gonna come soon," Kenny said above Kyle.

"Me too. Let's get Kyle off first," Stan replied before he changed his angle in Kyle and began hitting the boy's prostate over and over again.

The pleasure was so intense that Kyle had to pull off of Kenny's dick so he wouldn't accidently bite down on it, his jaw hurt like a son of a bitch when he did though.

"Rub your finger over the opening on his cockhead," Stan ordered Kenny, who was still jerking Kyle off.

Kenny did as he was told and a moment later Kyle was spewing cum all over his stomach and Kenny's hand as he bit down on his lip to muffle his screams in case Stan's parents had come home.

"Shit, that's so fucking hot," Stan said before his cock twitched and erupted inside of Kyle's ass.

Once Stan had drenched Kyle's hole he pulled out of him and climbed off the bed and went to stand behind Kenny.

"What are you–"

Kenny's words were replaced by moans as Stan took his massive cock into his hand and began to jerk it off. Kenny's head fell back on to Stan's shoulder and he began to buck hard into Stan's grip.

"Come on, Kenny, come for us. Come all over Kyle," Stan told the other boy as he aimed his cock at Kyle's chest. "Kyle, tell him you want him to cover you with his cum."

"Kenny, come on my chest. I want to feel your hot load all over me," Kyle moaned as he tugged at his own spent cock a few times.

"Fuck, I'm gonna–"

Stan quickly clamped his free hand over Kenny's mouth to keep him quiet as thick ropes of his hot jizz splattered onto Kyle's chest. Kenny came for longer than Kyle had ever thought was possible and he coated the upper part of Kyle's body with cum like frosting on a fucking birthday cake.

When Kenny's cock, finally stop spewing all over Kyle, Stan let it go and climbed back on the bed with his boyfriend. To Kyle utter surprise Stan began to lick Kenny's cum off of his chest. Kenny practically collapsed onto the floor beside the bed, but didn't take his eyes off them.

"You ever taste your own cum before, Kenny?" Stan asked as he sat back up.

Kenny shook his head as he continued to stare at them.

"Well you should," Stan said causally.

A minute later Kenny slowly leaned over and stuck his tongue out and ran it through a cum trail that he had left on Kyle's body and moaned as he tasted it. Kyle could not believe this was happening. He couldn't believe anything that had just happened. How was this possible?

"So, Kenny do you still want to sleep over?" Stan asked after a while.

"Uhh…yeah if it's still okay with you guys," Kenny said a little shy now, the reality of things were probably just sinking into him too.

Stan looked down at Kyle. Kyle nodded back up at his boyfriend; there was no way they could send him away now. Stan turned back to Kenny.

"Take your clothes off and get up here…I kind of want to fuck you after we take a nap," Stan said, as he lay down and pulled Kyle into his arms.

"Seriously?" Kenny asked in shock, as he slowly began to pull off his clothes.

"If it's okay with you…and Kyle of course." Stan glanced down at Kyle again. "Do you want to watch me fuck Kenny?"

Kyle nodded without any uncertainty.

"So you in, Kenny? If not it's cool. I can always fuck Kyle again." Stan said with a sleepy smile.

"Uhh…ask me again when we wake up," Kenny said, as he crawled into bed and snuggled into the other side of Kyle.

"Okay, but that already sounds like a yes to me," Stan chuckled.

Kyle turned around a little so he could look at Kenny. "If you do want to do it I can stretch you," he offered.

Kenny blushed and nodded before he closed his eyes and put his head on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle sighed and closed his own eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as he thought about how awesome sleepovers with his friends had gotten since he was a kid.


End file.
